TeenWolfXGlee
by MegaTYTube
Summary: Lets just say these people, easily got turned on and turned gay...


I walk in the hallway, I see Kurt in his locker talking to Rachel and Finn talking to Sam. I also see my crush, Stiles walking towards me. ''Hey man'' He says. ''What up bro'' I say. School is over. We walk to my locker, I see my girlfriend Allison, She kisses me, I love the kiss, I love her but, I don't want her, you know... ''I love you'' she says. ''I love you'' I say back, awkwardly. ''I got to go'' she says. ''OK bye'' I say back. She walks away. When I turn back to stiles, I see him look back at stiles, I see him checking out Sam's ass. I'm shocked, but I don't wanna look awkward. So I look back at my locker... I get my stuff out my locker, Me and stiles walk out together, We reach Stiles car.

We reach Stiles house. He sets out a few snacks. I just go for it, were on the couch, I kiss him roughly. He does not let go, in fact he gets more into it, He starts to kiss my neck and bite it. I start to moan. I bite his bottom lip. He start to take off his shirt. I start to lick his sexy stomach. I can feel his hard cock. I start to unzip his pants, I grab his hard cock and start to swallow it, he starts to loudly moan. He roughly grabs my hair my hair pushing my head down to suck him off. I can barely breath. He finally lets go, smacks my ass. He pulls off my pants and underwear. ''Ill go slow'' He says. He insert his cock inside me, he goes slow. I start to moan it hurts so much, but after a little more thrusting it starts to feel a lot better. ''Harder'' I say, pushing his smooth bubble butt to make him go harder. He starts to go harder. He starts to moan out loudly. I can see he's close.. ''Im gonna cum'' he starts to scream! He thrust one more time and I can feel him cumming inside me. I moan out loudly.. I kiss him, and he kisses me, were french kissing. ''I think I love you'' He says. ''I think I love you to'' I say. He and I start putting on my clothes. We relax and start to actually study.

Did, Stiles and Scott just fuck?

I knock on the door of Scott's house. Scott opens the door, 'Hey Blaine'' He says. ''Hey Scott'' I say. He's smiling hardly. ''Come on it'' He says. I go in. ''Hey Stiles'' I say. ''Whats up'' He says. Scott already knows why im here for my book I left, he has it on the counter already for me. ''I saw that little bit of action, y'all had. Stiles start to freak just by his look. ''I'm not gonna say anything, I just want a little bit of action also''. They start to come and rub all over me. Stile's starts kissing me, I go down and unzip his pants and suck his cock. I deep throat. He's moaning loudly. I start to think about Kurt, but then Scott pulls down my pants and hardly finger me. I moan out. ''Your so tight'' Stiles said. He puts his cock inside me. He goes rough when he first inserts. He moans loudly, he thrust loudly. I taste Stiles precum in my mouth. He thrust roughly in my mouth, I can barely breath, Stiles has one smooth ass. He's sexy as hell. Stiles cums inside of my mouth. I love the salty sweet taste of it. He starts to jerk me, I'm close already. Scott cums inside me he moans out loudly as he does it. We sit there for minutes, in pleasure. We soon have to get up, I leave the house and walk out and into my car. My ass is so nice.

I walk out of Rachel's house. ''Bye Finn'' She says on the way out. ''Bye'' I say. I have to go get Sam from an appointment. I drive up to the highway to his, doctors. I text him a drive: _On my way. _I go to Wendy's on the way. I pick him up and start driving him home. I don't know how it happened, but Sam was giving me a bj while driving. We park at a store and he sits on my dick, he starts bouncing, hardly on it. I scream out in pleasure. ''Your ass is so big'' I say. I Smack his as while he's riding my dick. I go rougher, I grab on his ass and push him harder on my cock. I start to jerk him. He starts to get loud. ''I'm cumming'' I say. I cum inside him. He cums all over my t shirt, we kiss roughly. We don't talk none of the ride home...

* * *

Plz tell me who should be in the next story... Ik its really short. Its my first one. Who do u want to see have sex next?


End file.
